Love Is
by Chacha Cyrus
Summary: Pendapat Hermione tentang cinta. RnR?


_Ketemu lagi deh di fanfic ini. Ide ini berawal waktu aku lihat gambar tentang 'Love Is'. Gausah banyak kata sambutan deh, langsung dibaca ya!_

**Judul : Love Is**

**Pairing : Dramione, Forever and Always**

**Disclaimer : pokoknya semua tokohnya punyaknya bunda Jo. Aku Cuma minjem. Kalo Harry Potter dkk punyakku, Draco sama Hermione udah aku jodohin dari awal :P**

**Genre : Hurt / Comfort**

**Warning! : OC, Bad Feelings, OOC, OOT, Typo, Misstypo, EYD tidak pada tempatnya, Gaje, aneh, ancur, cacad, ababil deh pokoknya.**

**Cekidot!**

Don't Like Don't Read

● ● ● Enjoy! ● ● ●

Love Is

Jangan tanyakan aku soal cinta. Aku pernah gagal dalam cinta. Tapi, kalau aku boleh berpendapat, Love Is...

Happiness.

Cinta itu bahagia. Merasa selalu bahagia bila kau bersama orang yang kau cintai? Ya. Bahagia. Itulah cinta. Sayang, aku sudah tidak bisa merasakan itu sekarang. Aku hanya bisa merasakannya bila aku bersama dengan sahabat-sahabatku. Kekasih? Itu adalah hal paling konyol yang pernah kualami. Aku masuk dalam permainan cintanya dan sekarang aku dibuang begitu saja. Tabiat alami seorang Slytherin. Draco Malfoy. Nama yang sekarang selalu kubenci. Mendengar namanya saja sudah membuatku muak. Ya, nama yang sudah membuatku seperti ini.

Hope.

Cinta itu harapan. Harapan untuk selalu bertahan hidup. Harapan untuk melanjutkan cita-cita. Harapan untuk melawan ketakutan. Harapan untuk selalu bersamanya. Harapan untuk selalu merasakan cintanya. Tapi, bagiku harapan itu sudah pupus. Cintalah yang selalu memberiku impian yang terlewat batas.

Life.

Cinta itu Hidup. Hidup di dalam hati. Hidup di dalam jiwa-jiwa yang percaya akan cinta. Bagiku, cinta itu mati. Tak dapat dinikmati bila kau sedang sakit hati. Percuma.

Wonder.

Cinta itu keajaiban. Keajaiban untuk mengerti. Keajaiban untuk mencintai. Keajaiban untuk tahu dunia. Keajaiban untuk kasih sayang. Keajaiban untuk yang putus asa. Mungkin, cinta itu berguna untuk orang lain. Untukku, keajaiban itu basi.

Dream.

Cinta itu mimpi. Mimpi indah bagi orang yang selalu merindukan cinta. Mimpi yang membuatmu terbuai. Mimpi yang memanjakanmu. Mimpi yang membuatmu berkhayal. Yang kudapat selalu mimpi buruk. Tidak dapat membuatku terbuai tetapi malah membuatku ketakutan sepanjang malam.

Everything.

Cinta itu segalanya. Segala yang baik ada dalam cinta. Segala yang kau punya kau relakan untuk cinta. Seluruh nyawamu kau relakan untuk cinta. Cinta itu hanya satu, tapi kau relakan semuanya demi cinta. Pemerasan. Itu satu kata yang menurutku tepat untuk menggambarkan cinta.

Drug.

Cinta itu membius. Membius dirimu hingga kau tak sadar telah dipermainkan. Membius perasaanmu hingga perasaanmu sakit. Membius dirimu, kau kira terbuai sebenarnya kau terburai karena cinta.

Illusion.

Cinta itu hanya ilusi. Ilusi itu sementara. Ilusi itu rahasia. Ilusi itu fana. Ilusi itu tidak dapat kau nikmati selamanya. Sifatnya rahasia. Cinta itu menyimpan rahasia yang menyakitkan, sama seperti ilusi. Ilusi itu menyakitkan.

Pain.

Cinta itu rasa sakit. Sakit yang diakibatkan oleh cinta akan menimbulkan luka. Luka itulah yang disebut dendam. Dendam yang membuatmu terus merasa marah. Sakit. Sakit itulah yang dinamakan cinta.

Just Word.

Cinta itu hanya kata. Diucapkan semudah membalik telapak tangan. Tapi sakitnya terasa berabad-abad. Kata yang dibuat-buat. Kata yang manis. Kata yang membuatmu melayang. Kata yang membuatmu terbuai. Tapi Awas! Sekali kau merasakan sakitnya cinta, kau tidak akan pernah merasakan cinta yang sesungguhnya. Sama seperti aku. Kata yang diucapkan Draco dulu, begitu indah. Tapi, bekas lukanya masih terasa hingga kini.

Nothing.

Cinta itu tidak ada apa-apanya. Cinta itu kosong. Cinta itu tak berarti. Cinta itu tidak penting. Cinta itu kriminal. Cinta itu membunuh. Cinta itu membuatku takut. Cinta itu membuat trauma. Trauma untuk mengulang kembali. Sama seperti aku. Terlalu takut untuk mengulang rasa sakit.

Cinta itu hanya sebuah permainan. Cinta itu tidak semanis yang kau kira. Cinta itu hanya membuatmu buta. Buta akan segala hal yang jauh lebih indah daripada cinta. Cinta itu hanya sebatas suara. Suara yng membuatmu tertipu. Itulah yang kualami, pahit-manis cinta. Jadi, Hati-hati bagi kalian yang sedang merasakan cinta. Ingat kata-kataku! Cinta itu menyesatkan!

*FIN*

_Gimana, gimana? Jelek ya? Bad feelings ya? Typo-nya banyak ya? Kependekan ya? Banyak nggak banyak, jelek nggak jelek, tolong di review ya! ^^_


End file.
